memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Main characters by rank
This page is a list of main characters from all six series. See also: Starfleet personnel ranks. By first appearance Characters listed by rank or title, at first appearance (or earliest known appearance holding a rank or title) ;Civilians * Quark * Jake Sisko * Neelix * Kes * Seven of Nine * Phlox Starfleet ;Captain * James T. Kirk * Jean-Luc Picard * Kathryn Janeway * Jonathan Archer ;Commander * William Riker ** Picard would later remember in that Riker was a lieutenant commander during this episode, despite wearing commander insgnia. * Beverly Crusher * Katherine Pulaski * Benjamin Sisko * Charles Tucker III ;Lieutenant commander * Leonard McCoy * Montgomery Scott * Data * Deanna Troi * Chakotay ''(provisional) ;Lieutenant * Spock * Uhura * Hikaru Sulu * Natasha Yar * Jadzia Dax * Tuvok ** Tuvok was mistakenly assigned lieutenant commander insignia, but the mistake was corrected during VOY Season 1. * Malcolm Reed ;Lieutenant junior grade * Geordi La Forge * Worf * Julian Bashir * Tom Paris ** Paris was mistakenly assigned lieutenant insignia, but the mistake was corrected during VOY Season 1. * B'Elanna Torres (provisional) ;Ensign * Pavel Chekov * Christine Chapel ** (presumed, possibly enlisted) * Ezri Dax * Wesley Crusher ** ''Granted acting officer commission by Picard. * Harry Kim * Travis Mayweather * Hoshi Sato ;Chief petty officer * Miles O'Brien ;Non-commissioned officer * The Doctor Bajoran Militia ;Major * Kira Nerys ;Non-commissioned officer * Odo Vulcan High Command ;Subcommander * T'Pol By latest appearance or highest rank Starfleet ;Admiral * Jonathan Archer* * Leonard McCoy* ;Vice admiral * Kathryn Janeway ;Rear admiral * James T. Kirk ''(later demoted to captain) ;Captain * Spock * Montgomery Scott * Hikaru Sulu * Jean-Luc Picard * Data (acting Captain during Gambit) * William Riker (during Best of Both Worlds, and at the end of Nemesis) * Benjamin Sisko * Jadzia Dax (acting Captain of the ''Defiant when Sisko was at Starbase)'' ;Commander * Charles Tucker III * T'Pol * Uhura * Pavel Chekov * Beverly Crusher * Deanna Troi * Kira Nerys ;Lieutenant commander * Hoshi Sato * Janice Rand * Data * Geordi La Forge * Chakotay (provisional) * Tuvok * Worf * Jadzia Dax ;Lieutenant * Malcolm Reed * Natasha Yar * Julian Bashir ;Lieutenant Junior Grade * B'Elanna Torres (provisional) * Tom Paris (demoted to Ensign, later promoted back to Lieutenant Junior Grade) * Ezri Dax * Wesley Crusher ;Ensign * Travis Mayweather * Harry Kim ;SCPO * Miles O'Brien :* = grade unknown Bajoran ;Colonel * Kira Nerys ;Non-commissioned officer * Odo Klingon ;Chancellor * Worf In alternate realities ;Civilians * Quark/''Quark (mirror) * Jake Sisko * Kes * Seven of Nine ** Seven was disguised as a Starfleet officer in * Phlox/''Phlox (mirror)'' Starfleet ;Admiral * Jonathan Archer* * Leonard McCoy* * William Riker ( ) ;Vice Admiral * Kathryn Janeway ;Rear Admiral * James T. Kirk ;Captain * Jonathan Archer (mirror) ( ) ** The mirror Archer achieved the rank of captain twice, both times he gave himself a field promotion during acts of mutiny. * ''T'Pol ( ) * Charles Tucker III ("Twilight") * Malcolm Reed ("Twilight") * James T. Kirk (mirror) ( ) * Spock * Montgomery Scott * Hikaru Sulu * Jean-Luc Picard ** Picard never reached higher rank in alternate realities, but he was portrayed as an admiral in Barash's holograms. * Benjamin Sisko * ''Chakotay ( ) * Geordi La Forge ( ) * Beverly Crusher ("All Good Things...") * Harry Kim ( ) ;Commander * Spock (mirror) ("Mirror, Mirror") * Uhura * Pavel Chekov * Deanna Troi * Kira Nerys * Tuvok ("Before and After") * Worf ( ) * Jadzia Dax ( ) * Julian Bashir ("The Visitor") ;Lieutenant Commander * T'Pol (mirror) ("In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II) * Hoshi Sato * Montgomery Scott (mirror) ("Mirror, Mirror") * Leonard McCoy (mirror) ("Mirror, Mirror") * Janice Rand * Data * Tom Paris ("Before and After") ;Lieutenant * Wesley Crusher ("Parallels") * Hoshi Sato (mirror) ("In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II"; possibly made empress) * Hikaru Sulu (mirror) ("Mirror, Mirror) * Natasha Yar * B'Elanna Torres* * Ezri Dax* ;Ensign * Travis Mayweather * Pavel Chekov (mirror) ("Mirror, Mirror") * Neelix ( ) ;SCPO * Miles O'Brien :* = grade unknown Klingon/Cardassian Alliance ;Regent * Worf (mirror) ;Intendant * Kira Nerys (mirror) ;Non-commissioned officer *Odo MACO ;Major * Malcolm Reed (mirror) ;Sergeant * Travis Mayweather (mirror) ("In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") Terran Rebellion ;Captain *''Benjamin Sisko (mirror)'' *''Miles O'Brien (mirror) *''Julian Bashir (mirror) ;Member *''Tuvok (mirror)'' *''Jadzia Dax (mirror)'' *''Ezri Tigan (mirror) Category:Production lists